custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Baby Bop the Copycat (Thevideotour1's version)
Baby Bop the Copycat is the 7th episode of Season 1 for Barney & Friends. It originally aired on February 16, 1998. Plot Baby Bop starts acting and dressing like BJ and following him around, even into the bathroom. Barney and their friends start excluding her because they do not want Baby Bop around, Miss Etta and The Kids are in the Gym with the world's first ever model U, Sean Abel was going home. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Twinkle the Elf (Margaret Pyeatt) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Juan (Michael Frost) *Mater (Kevin G. Schmidt) *Tracy (Brittany Snow) *Sean Abel (Kevin Collins/Charlie Autism Johnson) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Benny (Brody Rose) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Kelly (Alexandra O'Brien) *Lillian (Tessa Ludwick) *The Brain (Luke Reid) *Clark Kent/Superman (Christopher Reeve) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Redeemed #Mr. Knickerbocker #Baby Bop Hop #Wonderful World of Shapes #It's OK To Cry #Keep your sneeze to yourself #Taking Turns (Song) #Mac and Cheese #Be Our Guest #Every Sperm is Sacred #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 4 voice and 1997-1998 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 4 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 4 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *The Season 4 Barney costume from "Once a Pond a Time" is used. *The Season 4 Barney voice from "Once a Pond a Time" is used. *The Season 4-6 Baby Bop costume from "All Mixed Up" is used. *The Season 4 Baby Bop voice from "Play Ball!" is used. *The Season 4-6 BJ costume from "Let's Eat" is used. *The Season 3 BJ voice from "Let's Eat!" is used. *The Season 4 Barney & Friends Musical Arrangement from "Is Everybody Happy?" is used. *When Barney, Scooter, and the boys scream as they see Baby Bop in the boys' bathroom, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "A Doughnut of Shame" (when SpongeBob is about to put the donuts inside the toaster), except it was pitched down to -1, slowed down, and mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice, Scooter's scream is the same as BJ's scream from "Trading Places" (when Stephen tries to kiss BJ, during The Sleeping Princess), except it was pitched down to -2, double slowed down, and mixed with Scooter's voice, Juan's scream is the same as Cartman's scream from "Cartman Sucks" (when Cartman runs off, holding his arm that Kyle hit), except it was pitched up to +5 and mixed with Juan's 1996-1998 voice, Mater's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is being pushed on a red, rusty wagon and flies into the sandbox), except it was pitched down to -3, Arthur's scream is the same scream from "Arthur's Lost Library Book" (when Arthur runs away from a scary arm-like thing, which is about to grab him), Buster's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Scaredy Pants" (when Patrick gets stung by a jellyfish), except it was pitched up to +1 and mixed with Buster's voice, Binky's scream is the same as Muffy's scream from "Francine's Bad Hair Day" (when Muffy pushes Francine's hand, causing a bottle of ketchup being squirted on Francine's dress), except it was pitched down to -2, double slowed down, and mixed with Binky's voice, and Brain's scream is the same as Mr. Conductor's scream from "Thomas & The Magic Railroad" (when Diesel 10's claw throws Mr. Conductor into the air and into some bags at the base of the windmill), except it was pitched up to +7. *When Baby Bop yells "Whoa!!" while her arm is being grabbed by BJ, the sound clip is voiced by Arthur (voiced by Michael Yarmush) from "Just Desserts" (when Arthur checks out the monster in the book), except it was pitched up to +9 and mixed with Baby Bop's Season 4 voice. *When BJ yells "NO!", the sound clip was voiced by Liane Cartman from "HumancentiPad" (when ), except it was pitched down to -3 and mixed with BJ's Season 4 voice. *When Baby Bop screams while being thrown out of the bathroom by BJ, her scream is the same as Arthur's scream from "Arthur's Eyes" (when Arthur sees the teachers and classmates who are angry at him), except it was mixed with Baby Bop's Season 4 voice. * * Quotes Quote 1: * Sean Abel: That's the Spirit Idea, Baby Bop, Wanna Play Baton Twirling Crossover Basketball shoot at Three O'Clock with Ruby and Louise? * Baby Bop: Oh, I Sure Do. (giggles) * BJ: What's Going On Around Here, What Have You Done to my Sister?! * Sean Abel: Casey Cat Will Play Baton Twirling Crossover Basketball shoot! Quote 2: *(Baby Bop walks into the boys' bathroom) *Barney: Okay, boys. Are you done using the boys' bathroom? *Mater: We sure are. *Baby Bop: Hi, Barney! Hi, friends! *Barney, Scooter, and the boys: (screaming as they see Baby Bop in the boys' bathroom) AHHHH!!! *Juan: What're you doing in here? *Mater: This is the boys' room! Get outta here!! *Baby Bop: Huh?! *(BJ grabs Baby Bop's arm) *Baby Bop: Woah!! *BJ: You must get outta this now. *Baby Bop: But this is the- *BJ: NO! *Baby Bop: But, BJ- *BJ: You can't go to the boys' bathroom. Boys go there, not girls. *Baby Bop: BJ, don't do that! *(BJ throws her out of the boys bathroom) *Baby Bop: (shrieks) Aah! BJ! Look what you've done to me! *BJ: You're not supposed to follow me to the boys' bathroom!! *Baby Bop: Why!?! *BJ: 'Cause girls can't go to the boys' bathroom. *Baby Bop: But BJ, can I go to the boys'-? *BJ: No! *Baby Bop: Can I go to the boys'-? *BJ: No! *Baby Bop: Can I go to the boys'-? *BJ: I said no! *Baby Bop: (crying) But please! *BJ: NO! AND THAT IS FINAL!! *Baby Bop: (goes back to the boys bathroom) *Clark Kent: Baby Bop hang on I'm coming (changes into Superman) *Superman: Baby Bop did they hurt you? *Baby Bop: Yes (crying) *Superman: I'll fix it. *Sean Abel: Stop. *Baby Bop: Excuse Me? *Juan: Why are you Hollering at Baby Bop! *Sean Abel: I'm Being very Quiet. *BJ: N O Spells No, You're Grounded, Now Get Out. *Sean Abel: You F******cker. *BJ: I said Get Out. *Superman: Enough! *Sean Abel: Will You Shut Your Mouth? *BJ: Get Out, Out, Now!!!!!!! *(bj spanks at Sean Abel, and he goes to the Sensory Bedroom) *(fade in the gym) *Derek: So, the key to winning this thing is when in doubt, agree with Julie. *Julie: That's sweet, Derek, But everyone should just have fun. Then again, what's more fun than winning? Laughter *Derek: Jason. *Jason: I'm offended you would single me out. *Julie: Did you read up on your country's info-packet? *Jason: Yes. Somalia has 1,900 miles of coastline, a government that knows its place, and all the guns and wives you can afford to buy. Why have I never heard of this paradise before? *Danny: I studied up on my country, Is it okay if we do accents, sugar? *Derek: Danny, Georgia the country, not the state. *Danny: That's right Derek. Capital city Tbilisi, and former member of the Soviet Union. And we kindly request y'all mind your Ps and Qs. *Miss Etta Kette: Welcome to the world's first ever model U.N.-off. *Applause *Miss Etta Kette: You will each be scored on your U.N.'s ability to pass resolutions, follow procedure, and maintain order. The end goal, of course, total world peace. Any questions? *Carlos: Does two U.N.s mean there are two earths? *Miss Etta Kette: Uh, yeah. Sure, two earths. *Carlos: Parallel earths in different galaxies or identical earths in parallel dimensions? *Miss Etta Kette: The latter one. *Carlos: Well, what does that say about free will? *Julie: Abed! Miss Etta-- *Miss Etta Kette: Right, yeah, let's begin, Ready, set, peace. Gunshot *Benny: Crisis alert. A civil war has broken out in Ethiopia. Rebel forces have seized the grain supply, creating a humanitarian disaster. *Julie: Okay, cool heads, everyone. America proposes a U.N. peacekeeping force of 10,000 troops. *Derek: Uruguay agrees. *Kelly: Ooh, uh, China, too. Quote 3: *Julie: Gosh. *Tracy: Think Goodness! *Benny: Crisis Alert, Russia. *Jeff: Okay Lillian, before you wow them at the talent show, you need to learn some of the basics. Here's a simple major scale. (singing) Do, re, mi, fa, so, la, ti, do! (not singing) Now you try. (singing) Do. *Lillian: (off pitch) Do. *Jeff: Little lower. (singing) Do. *Lillian: (off pitch) Do. *Jeff: Little,little lower. *BJ: Whoa. *Lillian: (off pitch) Do, re, mi, fee, fie, foe, fum, (shrilly) do! *(plants stop growing) *BJ: That's It, You two are Coming with Me. *Lillian: Nailed it. *Jeff: We'll work on the minor scale right after I pick up a pint of AB positive. *Benny: Crisis alert! A tsunami has hit Vietnam. Massive--crisis alert, famine in Ghana-- crisis alert--tuberculosis outbreak--crisis alert! *Julie: Humanitarian aid We further resolve! *Tracy: Disarmament treaty. *Benny: Crisis alert! *Julie: To help women and children get through famines! *Tracy: Save the orphans. *Benny: Loose nukes-- sinkhole-- North Korea-- the prime minister in exile! Military coup! *Jason: The tropical paradise of Somalia graciously yields. *Kelly: China will pay. *Danny: Gooder than grits. *Carlos: Switzerland is very concerned about Earth II. *Derek: Uruguay agrees. *Jason: Uruguay sounds like "you're a gay. *Danny: Backyard barbecue! *Derek: Uruguay kindly requests that Somalia stop pronouncing it "you're a gay. *Benny: Hereditary monarchy! *Julie: Resolved. *Benny: Graft and corruption. *Tracy: Resolved. *Benny: Crisis alert! *Julie, Tracy and Kim: Resolved. *(fade in the Sensory Bedroom with TV and the VCR, and the App Computer with a PC) *Sean Abel: It's Not Fair, (sniffs) I just Don't know what to do with them. *(the Delivery of 2 Jump start VHS and CD Rom are here) *Sean Abel: What's These, Those are My 2 Jumpstart Collection for Me, the VHS of Who Left the Juice in the Caboose, and the CD Rom of Jumpstart Around the World, I Bet everything these 2 Deliveries here in the Sensory Bedroom! *BJ: You have your 2 Collection? *Sean Abel: I Do, When You Know It! *BJ: You Just Give Me a Reason. *Sean Abel: I'll Give You a Reason! *BJ: That's It, Your Coming with Me. *Sean Abel: Whoa, Mommy, Help, Help, Mommy Help Me! *Sara Minor: I'll Save You My Sweetheart, I Forgot his 2 Jumpstart Collection in the Bag. Closed-captioned version *Barney: * Quote 4: * Sean Abel: Mom, I Have 2 Jumpstart Collection From Knowledge Adventure in My Bag. * Sara Minor: Cool! * Sean Abel: Take Them Home. * Nick Minor: I See. * (fade at home of 5460) * Sean Abel: Hey Anna, Look What we Brought. * Anna Minor: 2 Jumpstart Collection Cool! * Sean Abel: You are my Big Sister. * Anna Minor: You are my Little Brother! Quote 5: * Barney: Sean Abel?, Where are You?! * Jeff: he's at home and feel sick or What do i tell my Mom?! * Barney: Don't Worry Jeff, will find your Friend, He Couldn't Gone Far. Previews 1998 Buena Vista Home Video version Opening Closing